


Care

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade and Liam found out Constantine was behind the plot against her. But can they just forgive and forget?





	Care

The door to Constantine’s room at the hospital was delicately shut. Liam crossed the hallway and stopped by the glass window, taking the view of Shanghai at night. Jade stepped closer and hugged him, her arms holding him by his waist and she rested her face on his back. He responded entwining his fingers with hers. After a long moment of silence, he pulled out of the embrace and turned around, cupping her cheeks to look at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” she said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

His blue eyes glowed from tears he was clearly fighting. He looked sullen, hurt, sadder than he was at the opera house.

“I honestly don’t know. I know what he did was for the country, but…” he trailed off, searching for the right words. “How could he do all that us? Smearing your name, betraying my trust in him, involving so many people on this… I shouldn’t be surprised he chose the stability of the kingdom over anyone else again.” A small line appeared between his brows as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

“I think, in a way, he was looking out for you. He wants you to be a great king and everything he did was to ensure it. I know it seems twisted, but he just doesn’t want you to go through the issues he went through during his reign.”

Liam remained silent. He knew Constantine well enough to know his father’s intentions didn’t consider his well being or heartaches. Constantine only thought about the kingdom and this is what hurt him the most.

“Liam, I understand that you’re mad, you have all the right to be. But he still is your father. You already confronted him and got his promise that he’ll help us.”

“He tried to hurt you. I can’t even-” His hands closed into fists, rage taking over his features. “It’s not that easy.”

“Hey…” She cupped his jawline, looking into his piercing blue eyes. “I didn’t say you have to forgive and forget right away. But he’s dying. At some point, you’ll need to let go of your anger and be there for him. You don’t know how much he got left and I don’t you wasting time holding grudges against him because of me.”

Liam looked away, pondering her words. She was raised without a father, she took care of her mother and had many responsibilities at a young age. He could see how she would give anything to have a loving family again. Just like the one he had when his mother was alive. He pulled her into her into his arms, kissing her forehead and smiled. “Okay, I… I’ll think about it. Now there’s something else I need to do.” He saw his guards and gave them a signal to step closer.

“Your Majesty. Lady Bourbon.” Bastien bowed and the other four men followed.

With one arm around her waist, Liam squared his shoulders, cleared his throat and his composed kingly attitude was back. “You all know Lady Jade. She is a noblewoman whose life has been threatened and I won’t allow anyone to hurt her anymore. She’s under my protection now and you’ll watch out for her safety and well-being. Any disobedience to this order will be considered as treason and treated as such.”

Jade stared at Liam astonished as the men nodded without hesitation and stepped away. She has witnessed Liam’s domineering twice that night and she couldn’t be more proud of the man she fell in love with. “Thank you,” she smiled, rising up on her toes to kiss him.

“It’s the least I could do, my lady.” He smiled softly. “You should get some rest.”

“I look awful, don’t I?” She cringed her nose, smoothing her hair down.

“You couldn’t possibly look anything less than beautiful, my love.”

“Always a charmer, huh?”

“I try.” He winked. “But you really should go, Jade. It’s late and you had a tiring day.”

“Okay.”

Liam looked at a guard, who stepped forward. “Emmet, take Lady Jade back to The Peninsula.”

“Yes, sir.” The man bowed and moved away again, waiting for Jade at the end of the hall.

“Will you be alright?” She asked, taking Liam’s hand. “You have to rest too, Li. You work too much.”

“I will. I just need to handle a few things before leaving.”

“It’s five past eleven, Liam.” She pursed her lips.

“But it’s 6 PM in Cordonia and I serve there, so…” he lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. Jade shook her head and Liam chuckled planting a kiss on her temple. “I will go back to the hotel soon, okay?”

“Promise?”

“I’ll text you when I arrive.”

“Okay…” she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a tender kiss. “Good night, Liam.”

He took a strand of her hair, locked it behind her ear and gazed at her adoringly. “Good night, Jade.”

She reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and started to walk taking her time to let go of his hand. Liam watched her leaving and then picked up his phone.

  
He smiled weakly, putting his phone back in his pocket. He stared at the view of the night in Shanghai once again, watching the city getting quiet. He took a deep breath and summoned Bastien.

“Get me everything you found out about Lady Jade. I know my father and the Council wanted the security team to investigate her life more thoroughly than what they told me. You have until the trip to New York to deliver."  

"Yes, Sir.”

Liam marched to a quieter lounge, picked up his phone, copied and pasted a phone number and initiated a call.

“Hello?” A female voice answered.

“Good morning. Am I speaking to Miss Rossom?”

“Yes…?”

“Miss Rossom, this is Liam Rys.”

“Wait… Liam Rys as in the King of Cornodia?”

“Yes.”

“I guess this would happen at some point. Is it safe to talk over the phone?”

“It is, but I’d rather talk about this matter in person.”

“As you wish, sir.”


End file.
